Seattle love
by ncistivafanforever
Summary: Tony and Ziva are in Seattle becaurse of a case. Will they talk because of their feelings for eachother and get together? Will Ziva survive?
1. Chapter 1

Hey I love NCIS and Greys Anatomy so I thought to do an crossover.

English is not my first language so sorry when I do a few mistakes.

I do not own NCIS or GA

There were 10 man and Tony and Ziva were only two. They fought against them.

After they had handcuffed 6 of them Tony went down and Ziva were attacked by 4 men. She easily took them down but then everything changes. Tony stood up and heard a few shots.

He looked around.

Didn't know where the shot came from.

But then he saw Ziva lying on the floor and there was a lot of blood.

"Zivaaa" Tony screamed and ran over to his co-worker.

He went down and took her hand onto his lap.

When he was sitting next to her he said:" Ziva please. Please don't die. Everything is going to be alright. You are going to be Ok Yes? You will be alright. Please don't leave me Ziva. I… I"

2 days before

"Tony, Ziva grab your things dead petty officer in Seattle. We take the case." Gibbs said while walking into the office.

Tony and Ziva looked at Gibbs a little bit confused.

"But Gibbs isn't that outside our references?" Tony asked.

"No" Gibbs said. "Go home and take your luggage. Your flight will depart in 4 hours."

Tony and Ziva took their backpacks and went into the elevator. On their way down Tony asked her" Have you ever been in Seattle Zee-vah?"

"No." she said.

"Then I will show you the city if we have time ok?"

"Sure."

"He Tony should we do carsharing?"

"Pooling Zee-vah it is carpooling. But sure"

"Why carpooling? I mean you share the car there isn't a pool in it. You American and your idioms."

Tony grinned and they walked together to their cars.

"So I pick you up in one hour ok?"

"Yeah see you then Ziva."

"See you then." Ziva said and both smiled.

On his way back to his apartment Tony thought about their case.

**A few says with Ziva. Alone. I hope McGeek booked only one hotel room with one Bed. ****Maybe I can do the big step and kiss her. She is so beautiful. She is perfect. My Ninja.****I love her yes but why couldn't I say it to her. Why couldn't I say "Ziva do you wanna go out with me?" or "Ziva since the first day I saw you I felt something. More then just a friendship. I want more and I hope you too." But how would she react? ****Will she kill me with an knife? Paperclip? Shoot me? Take a spoon or fork? Or with her hands? ****I don't think that she also love me. How could she? Me Tony DiNozzo. No I am handsome yes but I am not in her league. She is in a higher league then me. I think I have to life with that feelings for her without having more.****I want to wake up next to her. Hold her. Be able to stroke her hair. See her smile everyday. Make her smile. Feel her tender lips against mine. But I think that is only impossible in my dreams. **

Meanwhile Ziva was driving back to her apartment and thought.

**I don't know if I can handle Tony for a few days without getting weak. If we have only one room. I think I ohhhh Ziva you have to concentrate yourself on the case and not on Tony. Sure he is handsome, funny, gentle. Focus yourself on the case. And I know that I am not good enough for him. How could I? The assassin. I do not worth it. His love. I love him but I don't think that he loves me. And how would my father react? He hates Tony. If he would love me too my father would kill him or I would be sendet back to Israel and then I would die before I am 40. What would Gibbs do? There is Rule number 12. It is only a dream it would never happen. **

One hour late Ziva was knocking at Tonys door.

"Wait a moment" he said and then he opened the door.

He was smiling at Ziva with his famous DiNozzo grin.

"He Zi" he said.

"Hi. I got coffee." Ziva answered with a smile.

**God she looks so beautiful when she smiles. **

**Must he look at me with that grin? That grin let my heard melt away. **

"Thank you" Tony said and took one coffee. Then he got his suitcase and closed the door. Together they went to Zivas mini.

"He Ziva can I drive please I want to live and not being wrapped around a tree."

"Hahaha very funny Tony. Get in the car and don't act like a little girl ok?"

"Yes Mam"

"Mam? Rely Tony? You want to die don't you?"

"N..No why?"

"Than don't call me Mam."

"Ok sir." Tony said and got into the car.

Ziva hit him on his shoulder and he grinned.

It was already evening when their plane was going to fly to Boston so they knew that they would directly go to the hotel McGee had booked.

Before they entered the plane McGee called.

"McGeek" Tony answered the phone.

"Hello Tony. I want to say that there was only one room left at the hotel and it was the only with a free room in Seattle. Just that you know. But I think you would like the room it is a deluxe room."

"He that's not so bad for me McBrilliant." Tony said.

"Tony you know that Ziva is going to kill you."

"He McGiggle. I enjoy talking with you but I have to go now."

"Yeah sure. By Tony."

"Bye"

At the plane Tony sat next to Ziva and he said to her that there is only one room and they have to share it. And he would sleep on the couch.

But Ziva said that they could share the Bed. They did it before too. So it would be ok but if he would touch her he would miss one part of his body. Tony knew which part she mane so he nodded.

That was it for the first chapter. GA is later on I hope you liked it. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

After they landed they rent a car and Ziva said: "I drive. Then we are at the hotel today and not tomorrow."

"Ohh no Ziva no."

"Come on Tony why do you overreact so much?"

"Well I saw it and it scared the shit out of me! It scared the shit out of every man in America! Sam Baldwin in Sleepless in Seattle."

"Tony what the.."

"I drive not you and I am the senior field agent so I decide!" Tony said.

Ziva rolled her eyes got in the car.

After a few minutes Tony asked "He Zi are you hungry?"

"Yes I am."

"Then should we go and eat something?"

"Shure."

"What do you want to eat Ziv-ah?"

"I don't mind Tony"

"Then I have an idea. What do you think, we go to the hotel check in went into our room suit ourselves up and go into a restaurant."

"And what if I don't have a dress with me?"

"I know you have. If we had to go undercover somewhere you know that you may need one. So I know that you have one."

"Nice move"

"So yes or no?"

"Ok but only if you pay."

"I was going to pay so there is no problem Ziv"

**It is a date** both of them thought.

When they got into the hotel and into the room, nobody of them knew what to say.

The room was perfect. In the middle of the room was a big king-size Bed.

On the left side of the room where the balcony was, stood a cosy sofa and infront of that a big TV which you could also see from the Bed.

The bathroom was on the right side and it was really big.

"Soo, should we change that we can go eat?" Tony asked and Ziva nodded.

"He Ziv I thought that we could eat here in the hotel restaurant. Is it okay for you?"

"Yes it is" Ziva said.

She took a dress out of her suitcase and went into the bathroom.

About 15 minutes later they went down to the restaurant.

On the way Tony said: "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

**Did he say that really? He didn't say in that dress or tonight no, he said how beautiful I am. Maybe he likes me too? Or he just wants to be friendly or gentle like he always is. And he is Tony if he saw a women in a dress he calls her beautiful it is just Tony. Don't be stupid David he would never like you the way you like him.**

"No you haven't"

"Then. You look beautiful Zee."

Ziva grinned and her cheeks get a bit red as she said:" Thank you Tony you look also great."

"Ohh thanks Zee-vah"

"Your welcome To-neh" Ziva said. She called him like the way he calls her.

In the restaurant they got a table for two and soon the waitress arrived. She tried to flirt with Tony but he couldn't let his eyes away from Ziva.

And the waitress was really hot.

"What do you want to drink" she asked Tony and didn't even look at Ziva."

"Zee?"

"I think a take a red wine" Ziva said.

"A bottle red wine please" Tony said and finally looked at the waitress whose smiled at him.

He didn't response the smile so she walked away to get the bottle.

"Have you seen her face?"

"What do you mean Ziva?"

"She flirted with you but you did not flirt bag and so she got angry."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The way she looked at me was funny."

Then the waitress came back with the wine and they stopped their conversation.

After they told her what they wanted to eat the waitress went away again and they were alone.

About one hour later they finished the meal, Tony paid and they went back the their hotel room.

There both changed into their pyjamas and went into the Bed.

**I should have kissed her.**

**I should have kissed him. **

Tony and Ziva soon drifted soon to sleep.

In the middle of the night Tony woke up because of the drunken sailor next to him.

"Ziva" he said. No response. Just snoring.

"Ziva" he said again a bit louder that time. Nothing.

He touched her at the shoulder what was a big mistake.

Tony forgot that Ziva sleeps with a gun which was now pointed at his face.

"What" Ziva said angrily.

"Could you please stop snoring like a drunken sailor?" Tony asked.

Ziva rolled her eyes and turned around again.

She placed the gun back under her pillow again and fell asleep again.

On the next morning Ziva woke up because of her pillow.

**Since when are pillows so warm and move? **

Ziva opened her eyes and realised that her pillow was Tony.

Her head rested on his chest and her arm too.

She tried to stay up but his hands were wrapped around her.

Ziva was really happy to wake up in Tonys arms.

Then she heard a sleepy voice: "Morning Zee, is it cosy hu?"

She faced him and said: "Morning Tony"

He smiled at her and she at him.

Both of them laid there in eachothers arms just smiling for a few minutes but then a phone rang.

"DiNozzo….Yes…..We are there soon…..Yes….Bye."

He Zi as much I enjoy that but we have to go now.

30 minutes later they drove to the crime scene.

The police had a suspect but he ran away so Tony said:"

Alright, listen up, people. Our fugitive has been on the run for ninety minutes. Average foot speed over uneven ground barring injuries is 4 miles-per-hour. That gives us a radius of six miles. What I want from each and every one of you is a hard-target search of every gas station, residence, warehouse, farmhouse, henhouse, outhouse and doghouse in that area. Checkpoints go up at fifteen miles. Your fugitive's name is Dr. Richard Kimble. Go get him."

"Really Tony do you have to say that every time?"

"Zee I am how I am"

"Sorry Agents we found the place where the suspect is but he is not alone." An officer said.

"Ok lets go" Tony answered.

There were 10 man and Tony and Ziva were only two. They fought against them.

After they had handcuffed 6 of them Tony went down and Ziva were attacked by 4 men. She easily took them down but then everything changes. Tony stood up and heard a few shots.

He looked around.

Didn't know where the shot came from.

But then he saw Ziva lying on the floor and there was a lot of blood.

"Zivaaa" Tony screamed and ran over to his co-worker.

He went down and took her hand onto his lap.

When he was sitting next to her he said:" Ziva please. Please don't die. Everything is going to be alright. You are going to be Ok Yes? You will be alright. Please don't leave me Ziva. I… I"

Tony tried to stop her bleedings but there were to many injures.

"Ziva please" he said in a soft tone.

Tears were running down his cheeks.

"Tony" Ziva said in a weak voice.

Soft she touched his cheek and smiled at him.

"Everything is going to be alright Tony" she said.

He could see how the live went out of her eyes. How dark those beautiful eyes got.

He took is belt and wrapped it around her crib to stop the bleeding there.

Ziva winced.

"I am so sorry Zee but I have to do that I have to save you."

Then he practiced pressure at her stomach.

There came the most blood from.

"Tony I am tired."

"I know Zi. I know but you have to stay awake ok. Keep your eyes open for me. You heard me? Keep them open."

Ziva nodded but it was hard for her to keep them open.

It was easier to close them than the pain would go away.

But Tony said she have to keep them open and she would do nearly everything for him.

"Tony could you please hold my hand?"

"Yes Zee."

He did how she asked and more tears rolled down his cheeks. He knew that she would be dead soon if the ambulance wouldn't come soon.

He knew that it was time to say her how he felt for her before he couldn't do it anymore.

"Tony" Ziva whispered.

"What?"

"I see Tali. She is waving."

"Ziva please stay with me don't go to her. Please."

"But she… she is my sister Tony."

"I know but please don't go to her. When I had the black death I saw my mother she was waving to. But I didn't go to her I staid here Gibbs told me to stay here. And I did it haven't he told me to stay I wouldn't have met the love of my live. I wouldn't have met my soul mate. And I thank God every day that I met her."

"Who is it? She must be very happy to have you."

"It is you Ziva."

Ziva looked at him with tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

With her last power she said:" I feel the same way for you my little hairy butt."

And with that she took her last breathe.

Tony cried and screamed: "Noooo, Zi, please."

He tried to reanimate her with a cardiac massage.

Then the ambulance came and took them to the hospital. They tried everything to save Ziva and they got a pulse.

A very weak one but they had one. Tony took new hope.

In the hospital Ziva was accessible. She could barely whisper: "Tony did you call Gibbs"

"I do it now Ziv" he said.

Than a male doctor came.

"What we've got?" he asked.

"A women with several shoots. Maybe internal bleedings. Cardiac arrest on the way."

"We need to get her into surgery now." He said.

"Owen is that you?" Ziva asked.

"Oh my God Ziva it is you. What did you do that time?"

"We knocked a few man out. Then I got shot." She answered weak.

Tony had a questioned face and so Owen said:" I was in Iraq there I met her when she saved a few of our men with a shot in the arm. She didn't care and carried them to us. So we could save them all."

They arrived infront of a door where Tony was forced to wait.

There he took his phone out of his pocket.

He realised that his hands were full with Zivas blood but he didn't care. He knew inside that she is going to survive and she said that she loves him.

Tony took a deep breathe and called Gibbs who said that they would be there as soon as possible.

While he was calling Gibbs a women saw him and she said in a unfriendly tone:" No mobile phones at the hospital you have to turn it off Sir."

Tony looked at the little black Doctor and didn't care as he continued to talk with Gibbs.

"Hey, I talked with you" the Doctor said.

"Boss I have to hang up now"

Than he faced the Doctor again and said: "I don't care what you say or what the rules here are I had to call our Boss after my partner got shot and I would do it again and now leave me alone ok"

"Who do you think you are to talk with me that way…"

Then Owen came out and said:" Doctor Bailey I need you here."

"How is she?" Tony asked.

"We don't know if she will survive jet but she is strong. But I think you should prepare yourself just for the case."

Tony nodded with glassy eyes.

In the surgery.

"We are loosing her. We need the heard defibrillator. NOW"

Beep….Beep…..Beeeeeep.

"Her heard stooped beating."

End of chapter. I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

I was waiting for Gibbs and the others. i was there alone. I hope that Ziva will survive. No she must survive. After all what happened. After I said told her that I loved her after she said…. She must survive. She is my soul mate. What should I do without her? Like I said in Somalia I can't live without her. If Ziva dies a part of me will die with her. I won't be the same man. Why she? Why didn't the bullets hit me? Why? Ziva please survive please.

"Excuse me Sir. Agent DiNozzo" A young Asian doctor asked me.

"I looked up and said is she alright?"

"We do nor know if she will make it. We found a bullet near her Heart. One hit her lungs. And she is loosing a lot of blood. We do everything what we can. But you should prepare yourself. And the big problem is that her Heart stopped for a few minutes. We got her back but it could happen every minute again and I am not sure if we can bring her back then."

I nodded. Oh got what am I going to say to Gibbs? He would blame me I know it. I should have had her back. And Abby? We lost Kate. We can't lost someone else from our family again. No. And if I find the man who did this to my Ziva I will let him die a slow painfully dead. And if Ziva is fine then I will let her help me and show me the 18 ways to kill someone with a paperclip. Hold on Ziva please. I need you. You know I love you please don't do this to me. Please.

When I looked up again the doctor wasn't there anymore.

"DiNozzo? Is that you" I looked up and saw a man coming over to me.

Who is that? Is that? Yes it is him. Mark.

"Mark. What are you doing here" I asked more a whisper than a clear sentence.

"I work here." He said.

Than he recognised the look on my face and the blood an my hands and cloths.

"What happened?" he asked me and sat down next to me.

I tried to find my voice I could hardly say a word without breaking out in tears.

"You know that I am a fed. My partner and I came here because of a case with a dead marine. A suspect escaped. We tracked him. He was in a warehouse. We went in and the suspect wasn't alone we fight. I was knocked down. Then I heard shots. The next thing I saw was Ziva she… She got shot 5 times. I ran over to her and.. and"

"Hey, schhhhh she is going to be alright Tony" Mark said.

"Do you think. Because a few minutes ago a doctor said that her Heart stopped they could bring her back but"

"No but don't think like that. You know what? A year ago there was a shooting here. And it looked like a doctor I was with who got shot would die. But he made it."

"But she had to go through so much. I don't know if she will make it out alive this time."

"You love her don't you?"

"Yes I do. That may sound wired but I Tony DiNozzo found the women who I want to spend the rest of my live with and now…."

"Does she know?"

I nodded and said "Yes I told her before we got here"

"Why didn't you told her earlier?"

"I thought that a women like her would not love me. I mean we are partners for over 5 years now. And we got friends yes but I thought that I would destroy our friendship with that. And our boss has his rules one of them is never date a co-worker."

"Does she loves you too?"

I nodded.

"Than she got a reason to fight" Mark said to me.

Then I heard something ringing.

Mark looked on his pager and said "I have to go now Tony. Do you need cloth? I could send you someone with cloth."

"No thank you Mark." I answered.

" He Mark. When the patient is a beautiful women with brown curls it is Ziva. When you see her please give me a update."

"I will Tony. Bye"

And now I was alone again.

Meanwhile by Ziva

What is going on? Where am I? I remember I got shot and Tony said that he loved me. He Tony. He said he loved me. Wow.

Why am I alone am I dead?

"Hello?" I said.

I heard a movement behind me and I turned around.

"Tali?" How could that be possible she is dead.

"Am I..?"

"Dead? No but you will be soon if we don't get you back."

"Why are you here?"

"You sent me. Zivaleh."

"How are you Tali?"

"Ziva don't waste our time we have to find a way to get you back." Tali said to me.

"She is right Zivaleh" Was that.

"Ima" I said and ran to her to hug her. Then I hugged Tali too.

"My little Ziva. You turned into a beautiful women." My Ima said and smiled.

"Ima we have no time for that we have to bring her back. It is not her time."

"Yes of course Tal."

"How can I get back?" I asked with one mind. Tony.

"You can only get back if you really want to get back" Tali said.

" I want to get back. You could not believe how much. I missed you yes but.."

"Ahh I get it there is a man isn't?"

I looked at the smirking Tali.

"You know that he loves you. No he adore you. But e is cute."

"How did you..?"

"We have ways Zi. But you have to get back now. He needs you. You know."

I nodded and said "Ok"

Back by Tony

I waited and waited. But nobody came to inform me then I saw Mark and he came to me.

"He Tony. I saw her she is really beautiful and you know what the hard part is over. She will survive. It will only take about 2 hours now. They are going to take out the bullet from her crib. And than you can see her again."

"Thanks Mark" I said and for the first time in hours I smiled.

"See I told you. You get your lady back."

Then Mark went away again because he had to go to his other patients.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" I heard a voice which sounded like Abby's.

Then I saw her and she ran to me to give me a Abby hug.

"How is she? Is she going to survive? Oh god Tony. When can we see her?"

The rest of the team was by us now so I said "She is going to live. They will be finished in two hours."

"She will live?"

"Yes Abs" I said.

I could see the relief in everyones faces. The only thing we could do now is wait. Wait until we can see her again. Wait until I tell her again how much I love her.

Two hours later

A nurse came to us. We all looked at her when she spoke "Family from David?"

"It is Dahveed" we all said at the same time.

"You can go to her now 5 minutes all together. After that just one person. I do not want to see two of you in her room"

"Ok" we said and smiled because we can see her now.

End of chapter. Hope you liked it. Review please.

Danke (Thanks)


	4. Chapter 4

She laid there and look so breakable. She was affiliated at so many machines. And there was a bag with blood. Her normally olive brown skin was so pale. She wasn't Ziva. Not his Ziva. She just looked so small.

Tony was the first one to visit Ziva. He had still the bloody clothes on but he didn't care. As long as he is with Ziva. With the love of his live. With his soulmade. Everything was ok. He hoped that she would wake up soon and that he is the first thing she would see. And that she would remember what he said to her earlier that day. He wanted to be with her. He loved her. He knew it. Why couldn't he had told her earlier. Maybe they got together than. But what is when she won't remember or if she won't love him too?

Tony took Zivas hand in hers and begun to talk with her.

"He Ziv. It is me Tony. Please wake up. I love you. Come on. Zi please. You know that reminds me when I was in the hospital at the day my Mother died. So please do not do that to me. I can't lost another women I love."

"I love you too little hairy butt" he heard a voice whispering.

"Ziv hey you are awake"

"I am" Ziva said and smiled at Tony.

Tony smiled also. Then two doctors came in.

"Hello I am Doctor Yang and that is Doctor Grey. How do you feel Misses David?" She said and pronounced her name wrong.

"It is Daveehd" Tony said.

"I am fine. When can I get out of here?"

"Well you need to stay for a week or even longer"

"What? But I feel alright. I do not need to stay so long. Can't you give me my papers now that I can go?"

"I do not think that this is possible" said.

Ziva rolled her eyes.

Then the doctors checked the machines and asked her if she need pain killers.

"No. I feel fine thank you" Ziva said.

"Are you sure you have a lot of injuries and it must hurt"

"No I am fine thank you"

"If you have to say how high your pain is from 1-10 what would it be?  
"A two"

"Ok we will be back in 2 hours. Please don't stay up. You have to lay on Bed"

"Yes" Ziva said and the two Doctors left the room.

Outside Meredith and Christina had a talk about Ziva.

"I like her. She is tough. If you think what for a big operation she had. She must have a lot of pain"

"You are right Christina and have you seen her scars? I wonder where they are from"….

Inside of the room.

"Ziv you do not have to be strong. It is ok if you take pain killers you know?"

"Tony I do not need them I am not in pain it is ok really"

"You sure Zi?"

"Tony please I am not a child"

"I know Zi it is just…."

"Oh my god Tony you are so overprotective. Stop it please." Ziva said and smiled.

"Well I am you partner I have to be" Tony said and grinned also.

"Well what do you want to do now? I think I am your butler now Miss David"

"Yes you are" Ziva said and grinned.

"You are looking well this evening Miss Sophie"

"Tony?"

"Dinner for one Zee-vah. Do not say that you don't know Dinner for one. It is classic"

"Tony"

"Shutting up Boss" he said and both grinned.

Then Ziva realised that Tony still wore the shirt which is covered with her blood.

"Tony your shirt" Ziva said and stroke his chest because on that part of the shirt was also blood.

Tony took Zivas hand in his and said "It is ok Zee I do not care about the shirt. I am just glad that you are alive. If you had known how afraid I was that I would not see you again…"

"Tony shhh" Ziva said and put her finger on his lips.

"Everything is fine Tony. I am alive and you are here with me"

"Yes I am" Tony said. He had still her hand in his and gentle kissed her fingers while looking into her brown eyes.

Ziva also looked into his eyes and had to smile. "Isn't that the right time to kiss me?" she asked.

Tony grinned and kissed Ziva. It was a perfect kiss. It felt so right. Like their lips where made for eachother. They forgot the rest of the world during the kiss and came back into reality when both needed to breathe.

They opened their eyes again and smiled at eachother.

Then Tony said "Since the invitation of the kiss there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind. The End Peter Falk 1987 in the princess bride"

Ziva had to grin and hit him on his chest but not so hard that it would hurt him.

"What?" he asked.

Ziva shaked her head and said "There was just one kiss and not five you know that right?"

"Well than we have to make the number of our kisses to five."

And with that he kissed her right cheek her left her nose and her forehead. With every kiss he counted. "One" kiss. "Two" kiss. "Three" kiss. "Four" kiss. Then he kissed her lips passionately. Soon their tongues battled for dominance. When they needed to breathe there lips separated and he said "Five" They broke apart and smiled.

But then Zivas face was in pain and her Hart stopped.

"Ziva?" Tony asked the only thing he heard was the beeeeeeep from the machine.

"Oh god" "Hello I need help in here please" Tony screamed.

Then the nurses and doctors came and one nurse sad to Tony who was to shocked to do anything "Sir you have to get out"

"No" Tony screamed "I am not going to let her die alone"

"Sir please" the nurse said and hold his arm.

"Do not touch me or I will arrest you" Tony said and the nurse put her hand down.

"Ziva" he screamed. "You are not going to die. Gibbs didn't gave you the permission to die. If you die now I will go personally up there and kick your ass back down"

"We have to open her" one doctor said and then they take her into surgery and Tony was alone in the room where he and Ziva had kissed a few minutes ago.

"Tony" he heard his name. Gibbs came into the room and saw Tony. "He come to me Tony" he said.

Tony had tears running down his face and he tried to speak "Ggibbs. She…. And then…. "

For the first time Gibbs gave Tony a hug. He knew that Tony needed him now.

"She is going to be alright. I didn't gave her the permission to die Tony. And you know that we would go personally up there and kick her ass back down ok"

"But" "No Tony there is no but. She will survive believe me"

Tony and Gibbs went out of her room to wait in the waiting room.

About three hours later a doctor with the name Yang came to them and said "You can see her now. She is still sleeping but wake up soon. We had to open her again because a bullet which we took out earlier injured her hart but she will be alright after a few weeks recovery."

They where all thankful and entered Zivas room again.

End of chapter.

Frohe Weihnachten


	5. Chapter 5

When they had entered her room they had to wait for one hour until Ziva woke up again.

"What happened?" she asked in a sleepy voice. "Zi you are awake" Tony said and smiled.

Ziva smiled back and Gibbs said "Ziver it is good to have you back. Your heard stopped and they had fix it but everything is fine now" he sav the specia look Tony and Ziva shared and said "Tony if you hurt her, I will hurt you and as long you keep it out of the office I say nothing against you two" "Thanks you boss" Tony said and gave Ziva a short kiss.

A few weeks later Ziva could go home an Tony took care of her.

I know the end is very short but I don't know what to write in the story so this will be the end. Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
